historicafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PrivateAttorney
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Saudi Arabian-led Intervention in Yemen! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Saving Private Ryan Hi, I am Saving Private Ryan, the founder of this wiki. I just wanted to personally express my gratitude for your edits on this wiki, and I hope that we can build this wiki together. I like your editing style so far, and I think that you will be a great contributor. Again, thank you so much for adding to this wiki. If you have any questions about the wiki or simply want to conversate, feel free to send me a message on my talk page. It will be great working with you. Saving Private Ryan (talk) 00:38, October 24, 2016 (UTC) There is no alternate timeline; this wiki follows nearly the exact same history as real history, although there are minor and justifiable edits. These edits include adding some people or battles that may have been able to happen (such as small battles, people who are not famous enough to have a Wikipedia article, or people who fit into real scenarios without seriously altering them). For example: World War I was a real war, but I am in the process of adding battles from the video game Verdun that may have happened (in a war where 18,000,000 died, many battles may have happened). I try not to add anything too far-fetched or obviously fake, and I try to replicate actual history. So far, it seems like you are doing the same. This website is not so much "alternate history" as it is "altered", so it fits in with real history. I hope that this answered your question, and I hope that you enjoy contributing to this wiki. Saving Private Ryan (talk) 01:11, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Great! I look forwards to continue working with you, and I hope that you will have fun here. This website is my favorite hobby, and I hope that you can enjoy it as much as I do. I have a feeling that we will be good friends, and I am delighted to know that you will be editing this website. I look forwards to editing with you, and maybe chatting a bit. Saving Private Ryan (talk) 01:43, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Hi Alexander. I was just curious; being that you are probably Russian, how much do you know about the Russian Revolution and the era before then? I always wanted to see how people in present-day Russia view the Bolshevik revolutionaries and the SRs of the early 1900s, and I was curious if you are educated on the revolutions of 1905 and 1917. I am very interested in Eastern European history, as one of my ancestors was a Polish soldier in the Imperial Russian Army before coming to America in the 1870s. I hope that we can have conversations about history often. Saving Private Ryan (talk) 01:00, October 25, 2016 (UTC) That is very interesting. I have been wondering: are you a university student? You seem to speak English well, and I am very happy that I, an American, can communicate with an acquaintance from Russia online. Also, what part of Russia are you from? Your name seems to indicate from the Volga region; my ancestors came from Congress Poland, so that was very far from where the Volga is. I am fascinated by the geography and demographics of Russia in addition to the rich history of the country and the former USSR. I have recently been wondering about the Communist Party of Russia's popularity, as it is the second-largest party in Russia. Are you affiliated with the ruling United Russia party? There is so much to talk about, and I look forwards to chatting with you. You can ask me any questions at any time, so we can get to know each other better. Saving Private Ryan (talk) 01:29, October 25, 2016 (UTC) That's cool! Where in the US do you study? I am also a high school senior, and I attend school in Monmouth County, New Jersey, on the "Jersey Shore". I have always wanted to visit Russia one day, as it looks like a great country. I, too, am interested in the history of the Russian Empire. As a matter of fact, I am a big fan of Victoria 2, a strategy game set from 1836 to 1933 that lets you play as any country in the world, including Russia. Do you have a Steam account? If so, it is definitely worth checking out the game, as it teaches a person so much about history. A person can learn so much from video games; they are a major reason why this wiki has so many pages. Also, on the topic of Russian monarchism, what do you think of the czarist regime under Czar Nicholas II? The regime did use a secret police force to murder political opponents and supported pogroms, but it also fought against the German Empire during World War I as a faithful ally of Serbia and protected Orthodoxy in Eastern Europe for decades. It is such a polarizing subject, and I wonder what you think about the controversial legacy of the party. Saving Private Ryan (talk) 01:48, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Cool! I am personally a social democrat, and I believe in the establishment of a secularist state, as well as an economic system where the government can prevent oligarchs from taking power, while also promoting innovation and allowing for businesses to flourish. On the topic of the Yemeni Civil War, I personally support the Hadi regime, as I would rather have a regime in power that would not support Iran against Saudi Arabia. Iran is a terrible country that supports Hezbollah and other terrorist group, and Iran has historically hated both Russia and America, calling America "the Great Satan" and the USSR "the Lesser Satan". I hope that Hadi can defeat the Houthis and al-Qaeda and establish a democratic regime in Yemen, rebuilding the destroyed country. What do you think of the political situation in Syria? Saving Private Ryan (talk) 11:25, October 25, 2016 (UTC) I am also in favor of having Assad stay in power, as he was the leader of a secular regime that allowed for people from all religions to live in Syria; Syria almost banned wearing the hijab and niqab. I wish that the Gulf monarchies would stop enforcing their cruel sharia legal system and become constitutional monarchies with parliaments, similar to Prussia, Britain, Scandinavia, and the Netherlands; absolute power is not a good way to govern millions of people, while constitutional monarchy allows for a sovereign and his people to both rule over the country. Are you a believer in absolute power, or do you agree with constitutional monarchy? Saving Private Ryan (talk) 14:47, October 25, 2016 (UTC)